


And They Were Broommates!

by angelicallydivine



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicallydivine/pseuds/angelicallydivine
Summary: In an effort to procrastinate her homework, Amanda takes Diana out for a little ride and things take a pleasurable turn.





	And They Were Broommates!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLikeADiamanda (Kaoruko_s_Bitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruko_s_Bitch/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend Snow, who basically bribed me to write this as penance for my crimes against shipping (being a dirty muti-shipper)
> 
> So here is your smut! I hope you choke on it! XD

Diana knew her girlfriend was a reckless driver but this was taking it to whole new extremes. She had never quite feared for her life in this way before and she was positively sure Amanda was doing it on purpose.

“Feel that princess?” Amanda shouted as she spins the broom into her second flip in as many minutes. “That’s the thrill of excitement. All par for the course when you're dating me.” She winked, although Diana couldn't see her.

Clinging to Amanda was something she was getting fairly used to when her girlfriend insisted they take a ride on her broom from time to time. Of course, Diana knew she just wanted to show off, coupled with clearly enjoying the fact that wrapping herself around her as tightly as possible was the only way Diana could avoid an untimely death.

“Yes Amanda, I'm sure it's very exciting but can we please return to the school?” Diana replied, rolling her eyes. “I must admit that I don't find staring into the jaws of death particularly entertaining.”

Amanda laughed and suddenly without warning jump to her feet, balancing on the broom. Having been forced to let go of her Diana held onto the wood for dear life and watched her girlfriend do a sudden flip to land behind her and quickly throw her arms around her waist. “Your turn to drive, cupcake.” She said, now having reverse their positions.

“Back to the school, I assume?” Diana replied. She was actually thankful for the change, at least now she was ensured that they would return to the school in one piece.

“Nah, I'm don't wanna go back yet, they'll make us do stuff, like homework or cleaning the dorm rooms or some sort of other boring shit.” Amanda scoffed and lean forward pressing herself against Diana's back. “I wanna hang with you.”

“That is nice, I suppose.” Attempting to maintain control of the broom was proving all the more difficult with her girlfriend pressed so closely against her but Diana was determined not to allow herself to become flustered. Not an easy task with Amanda pressed flush against her back. Her hands were also starting to wonder, which was slightly concerning at high altitude. “Perhaps we should land?”

Diana felt a small huff beside her ear before it subsequently turned in to gentle licking of her earlobe. She shuddered slightly and swerved the broom through the air before quickly regaining control. “Amanda, don't do that!?” She complained and heard only a mischievous chuckle in reply.

Those hands were still wondering and before Diana could say another word of complaint they pushed inside her robes and across her stomach. Two buttons were unfastened on her shirt so that Amanda's hands could make direct contact with her bare skin. Diana felt a shiver running down her spine and she gripped the broom for dear life.

It was when Amanda pushed both her hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze, that Diana decided this had gone too far. She angled the broom for a downward trajectory, only to be stopped when Amanda released one of her breasts in favour of grabbing the handle of the broom and tilting it back up.

“Oh no you don't.” She whispered while simultaneously pushing her hand under Diana's bra and rolling her nipple with her finger and thumb. “You ever want to join the Mile-High Club?”

“Amanda.” Diana wanted to sound stern but her voice faltered under the maddening treatment of her girlfriend's fingers working her over just the way she liked it. “This is extremely dangerous.”

“Nah, relax. I've got it all under control.”

Diana was still sceptical but she couldn't find her voice to complain further when Amanda started nibbling at her earlobe and kissing down her neck, leaving tiny marks in her wake.

“Just relax princess, I got this.”

The reinsurance didn't help all that much but when Amanda abandoned her breasts in favour of running her hand down her stomach and inside her skirt, it didn't matter much anymore. Diana was slightly embarrassed by just how wet she had become and much to her annoyance, it didn't seem to go unnoticed.

“My my.” Amanda said with a chuckle as she pushed down firmly on Diana's now wet underwear. “Anyone would think you were getting off on this. Diana Cavendish, thrill seeker.”

“I... Amanda, please.” The touch on the outside of her underwear was maddening. Despite her better judgement, she was practically begging for Amanda's touch at this point. “Please touch me.”

“Ha!” Amanda pushed down further on her underwear and smirked when Diana's grip on the handle of the broom, practically turned her knuckles white. “What happened to, ‘It's dangerous Amanda. Don't do that Amanda.’” She chuckled when Diana gave her a half-hearted huff of annoyance that quickly turned into a loud moan. “Now if you ask really nicely like a good girl, I may just give you what you want.”

“Amanda, I swear to!” Diana tried to protest through gritted teeth but her breath was stolen away when Amanda pressed down harder and rubbed her through her underwear. “Ugnnnnmmm.” She shuddered heavily and nearly closed her eyes before remembering that she was still partly steering the broom. “Amanda please, please.”

Amanda chuckled. Deciding she had teased her girlfriend enough, she pushed her hand inside her underwear, smirking at the wetness that greeted her fingertips. Diana gave a loud moan and pushed down against the front, giving her access to her neck. Amanda didn't waste any time in nipping and licking the offered skin before moving to whisper in her ear.

“This some kind of high isn't it?” She whispered with a chuckle.

“You mean a new low.” Diana retorted through gritted teeth. She was embarrassed by just how close she was becoming already and could only hope that Amanda had a good handle on the controls of the broom.

“Don't pretend you're not loving this,” Amanda said with a smirk.

“You're insufferable.” Diana breathed the words out before Amanda redoubled her efforts and she could no longer think straight.

She was close, she could feel it, and Amanda figured this was a good time to make sure she had good control of the broom before Diana lost all her control completely. As fun as this was, she had no desire to kill them both.

“Cum for me princess.” She whispered into her ear and that was enough to send her over the edge.

Diana gasped and allowed her eyes to close as pleasure rolled over her. She completely let go of the broom, grabbing hold of Amanda's thighs behind her and digging your nails in.

“Amanda! Oh, God!” She came with a startled cry before lying limp against her girlfriend’s front.

It could have been minutes or seconds before Diana regained her senses but when she did she noticed that they had somehow landed and were standing by a large tree on the edge of the forest surrounding the school.

She was still sat on the broom, which was now hovering just above the ground with Amanda holding her up and likely kissing the top of her head. “Hey, you okay?”

Diana shook her head, still trying to clear the mist from her brain before looking at Amanda and smiling slightly. “You are a complete imbecile… And very easily could have killed us both.”

“Nah.” Amanda said with a wave of her arm as she jumped off the broom and onto the ground. She held out her hand for Diana to do the same. “I told you I had it all under control.”

“Well since we are still living and breathing I suppose you can be forgiven.” Diana replied. She felt rather exhausted and decided to sit down on a large log resting by the tree. Amanda soon followed suit, moving to sit beside her. “Do you have any idea where on earth we are?”

Amanda laughed and looked around before looking back at Diana with a smirk. “Dang, you were really out of it back there weren't you.”

“And exactly whose fault is that?” Diana replied, narrowing her eyes.

“That’s fair. Don't worry princess, I know the way back. We're not lost.”

“Well that's good.” Diana replied and got to her feet. “Perhaps then we should head back.”

“I don't know. I kinda like it here. It's peaceful.” Amanda said, jumping into her feet to join her.

“This is just another attempt to procrastinate school work, isn't it?”

“Your accusations wound me.” Amanda replied with a chuckle. “Really though. I don't want to go back just yet. Hey! Come over here.”

Diana felt her hand suddenly grasped and she was dragged over to a large clearing. Amanda immediately fell down on the grass, pulling Diana down beside her.

“I'm going to get grass stains on my uniform!” Diana complained but wasn't able to continue further when Amanda jumped on top of her and kissed her passionately.

She didn't react at first but after getting over the sudden surprise, she started to return the kiss. It deepened and Diana let her hands wander, running through Amanda's hair and pulling her deeper into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until eventually the need for air became too great. Eventually, they were forced to pull back, resting their foreheads together and sharing the same breath.

“Amanda.” Diana whispered her name, quickly rolling them both over and pinning Amanda under her. She was rarely the dominant type in the bedroom, and most of the time it was her girlfriend who took the lead but after that display earlier on the broom, she felt the need for a little retribution.

Amanda looked up at her with a small smirk, however, any smug comment she was about to make fell from her lips when Diana started tearing at her clothes. Her shirt was soon opened and lips contacted the bare skin of her stomach making her shiver and gasp.

“Someone's feeling frisky.” She said with a breathless chuckle that soon turned into a moan when her bra was pushed up and lips descended on her breasts, kissing and licking the skin around her nipple. “Shit… I'm not complaining.”

“Please shut up.” Diana replied before kissing down her body and removing her skirt. She pulled it completely off along with her underwear, throwing them on the grass.

Now completely naked from the waist down and her shirt hanging open at her sides, Diana worshipped her body with her lips and tongue. Amanda shuddered heavily grasping at the back of her head and trying desperately trying to guide her where she needed it the most but Diana wasn't budging, insisting on taking her time and keeping her movements lazy and deliberate.

“This is payback isn't it?” Amanda sighed and arched her back when Diana moved ever so close to where she was begging to be touched, only to nip at the skin of her inner thigh and quickly move away. “Dammit! You fucking tease. Just touch me already!”

Diana, relishing in finally having the upper hand flashed her satisfied smile before very slowly licking up her inner thigh and glancing up to her through her eyelashes. “If you want it, ask nicely.”

Amanda chuckled breathlessly and looks down at her through half-lid eyes. “I'm not begging. I don't beg.”

“Oh, very well then,” Diana replied, sitting up on her knees. “You should probably get dressed then. So we can head back to school.”

Watching a play of emotions on her girlfriend's face was highly amusing and eventually, Amanda huffed, giving in. “Fine! Please touch me.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Not nice enough.” Diana replied. She wagged her finger and tutted at her with a small smirk. “Try again, manners cost nothing.”

“You little shit.” Amanda laughed and smiled at her. “I fucking love you, you know that, right?”

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to shift and Diana smiled sweetly before leaning down to tenderly kiss her girlfriend’s lips. She pulled back, whispering a sweet “I love you too.” in return before kissing her way downwards and settling between her legs.

Amanda gently grabbed the back of her head and sighed in relief when Diana licked her with a tip of her tongue.

“Yesss, that's it, baby.” She moaned and rolled her hips into her girlfriend's face, being careful not to grip her hair too tightly.

Diana's tongue was incredible and Amanda felt her entire body alive with pleasure, running from her head to her already curling toes. She moaned and arched her back when Diana firmly pushed two fingers inside her and started gently thrusting them in and out.

“Fuck! Diana, I'm so close!” She moaned and felt her girlfriend humming in acknowledgement against her. The vibration intensifier everything and when Diana curled her fingers, hitting the sweet spot inside her, she shook and cried out in pleasure. She finally met her end with chants of her girlfriend's name between sharp intakes of breath.

When the pleasure finally began to subside, Amanda slowly opened her eyes to find Diana curled up in her arms on the grass. She hummed and kiss her forehead gently, feeling completely relaxed and content not to move.

“Hmm, well, that was pretty awesome.” She whispered and Diana just hummed in response and snuggled closer to her side. “I suppose you want to head back now?”

Amanda had honestly expected her to immediately jump to her feet and head back to the broom but instead, she snuggled further into her arms with a soft contented sigh. “No, let's stay just a little longer.”

They lay on the grass for a few more hours and Amanda was thankful for it. This was the best way she had ever procrastinated homework.


End file.
